Kenobi
by Rinny2
Summary: Obi-Wan is living his life self exiled on Tatooine when someone comes along that completely changes the course of his life.
1. chapter 1

It had been six years since he exiled himself to this sandy planet. When he visited this planet all those years ago with his master, he never would've guessed it would later become his home.

He watched from afar as the young boy followed his uncle through the fields. He looked more like his father everyday and it saddened him. The man who was like a brother to him would never see his son grow up. He had observed the boy's strength growing with the force and attempted to convince his uncle to allow him to start training him. The uncle refused, terrified that the boy would become like his father. The man stroked his beard, sighed and headed back to his home. It was of no use. When he and Master Yoda were no more, the Jedi would be extinct.

Though the day his brother ceased to exist he felt himself die a little, Owen denying him the ability to train Luke had been the final blow. Obi-Wan Kenobi was no more—he was now Ben Kenobi.

 **Scene**

The daily routine of Ben Kenobi was no different than that of Obi-Wan. He had slowly, unwittingly become a hermit and rarely left his home unless he needed supplies. Today was one of those days where he needed to venture out. Hiding his lightsaber in his robes he left the abode and headed into the local village.

Tatooine was a remote planet and as such had taken some time for the Jedi to adjust to. Paying for the food he had picked he turn to start his voyage home when something stopped him. There was a tremor in the force he had not felt since he had been in the presence of another fully-trained force user.

Obi-Wan's eyes flitted through the crowd, trying to see if there were any recognizable faces. Hoping against hope that perhaps there were more Jedi alive and himself and Yoda. There was no familiarity to be found however. Carefully and deftly he allowed the force to guide him to the source. He was brought to the edge of the village as his eyes locked with a woman. She wore black robes and her dark hair was pulled back in a long, sleek ponytail. Her eyes widened with recognition. Instead of moving towards him, she turned and fled.

Obi-Wan took off after the girl. It had been many years since he had trained or been in battle but he had not lost a step. The desert had very few places to hide. He caught up with her and once the village was out of sight he saw her hand reach toward a hilt in her robes. "Please. I mean you no harm." He spoke.

Her hand faltered. She looked at him, unsure if he was genuine.

"We seem to be at a disadvantage as you appear to know who I am yet I have no idea who you are." Obi-Wan said kindly.

"Everyone in the galaxy knows who Obi-Wan Kenobi is. I'm shocked you have been able to fool this planets inhabitants for so long." The girl replied. She paused, relaxing her hand that had been reaching for her lightsaber. "I'm Ariea."

"Forgive me but I was a Master on the Jedi Council and I do not recall an Ariea." He pushed.

She frowned. "That would be because I wasn't trained to be a Jedi."

Her response startled him. "So who were you trained by?"

"I believe you know him as Darth Sidious."

Obi-Wan's hand went to his lightsaber. He had been discovered.

"I suppose I should now also say I mean you no harm. I was trained by him, yes. But I am a failed apprentice. A disappointment that could never hold a candle to Anakin Skywalker." Ariea's eyes seemed to glaze over as she spoke. Perhaps recalling this exact memory.

"And how were you a disappointment?" Kenobi pushed.

She held her hand to show she had no intention of attacking him and the other pulled out her lightsaber out, igniting it. The light was an unusual color that he had only seen once before. The purple glow reflected off her face. "I could use the dark side to fight, pull what I needed, but I was too light. Too good for him." The turned the blade off and slipped it back in her robes. "I escaped ten years ago. Went from planet to planet until he finally gave up on finding me. I arrived here yesterday."

The wind started whipping around them. "Do you have shelter?" He inquired.

She shook her head. "Come with me. These storms can be incredibly dangerous. My home is right over the hill."

Ariea paused and slowly walked to follow him. Ten years ago this man was supposed to be her sworn enemy and now? Now she was following him to his home. It was a surreal moment, but one she was oddly thankful for.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan handed her a cup of water as he sat down across from Ariea. "It is comforting to be in the presence of a force user. It has been too long."

She tilted her head. "I never found it comforting. Being in his presence was nerve wracking and painful." Her hand absentmindedly rubbed a scar on her lower arm.

He reached for her hand and pulled her sleeve up enough to catch a glimpse of several scars. "What did he do to you?"

"This was one of his many attempts to pull me completely into the dark." Her eyes pricked with tears. She hadn't talked to a soul about her experience. She had suppressed the memories of the torture she endured.

The older man's eyes softened. "How old were you when you finally left?"

"16." She replied.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "If you would like I can try and help you let go of that experience and find peace."

Ariea looked into his eyes, her own filled with surprise and gratitude. "I'd like that a lot."

 **Scene**

It had been a month since Obi-Wan had started to teach Ariea how to properly meditate. Two weeks in he discovered that she had never found shelter and insisted that she stay in his spare room until she found one.

He told her about the height of the Jedi Order. All of his friends that had been killed. And he told her how he had been forced to fight his former apprentice that he considered a brother. He had never shared the details of that day with anyone before and she comforted him as he broke down. "He left me no choice." He choked as he told her how it ended.

Ariea moved to sit next to him and grabbed his hand. "You did what you had to do Obi-Wan. The person you knew was no longer there."

He looked into her eyes, his own glassy with unshed tears. At that moment he felt something that had been forbidden to him for so long. Something that Jedi were denied. His eyes flitted to her lips and then back to hers. Her expression did not change but it did not show any sign of denial or disgust. Slowly, he lent in a brushed his lips against hers. She was hesitant at first but after a few beats she responded. Snaking an arm around her back, he pulled her closer to him. The kiss did not last long as she pulled away, placing her forehead against his. "I can't do this. Not when there is so much about me you don't know."

"Of course I know about you." He insisted, leaning forward to recapture her lips.

She pushed away and stood up. Turning she looking out the window. "No, you don't."

"What is it that I don't know about you?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"You don't know where I come from." Ariea responded.

"That doesn't matter." He walked up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back.

She shook her head. "This will matter. I'm afraid if you know it will change how you feel about me. That I will lose everything I have gained this past month."

"That won't happen." He insisted.

She turned to him, frowning. "I know it will."

"Just tell me. What is this horrible secret that you believe will cause me to change how I feel about you?" He said reaching for her hand.

"You know I was trained by Sidious but you never once asked me why. Why he would take another apprentice when you know he had others during that time?" She started.

"I just assumed he wanted to replace them with you. That he saw to raw power and wanted it for himself." Obi-Wan explained.

"At first the others were holdovers until I go stronger. But then, then I became a disappointment. I didn't grow into what he wanted. It didn't matter what he did. The dark side just wasn't in me. At least, not how he wanted it to me."

"How did you get out alive?" The Jedi asked.

"I think he believed I would return. That I was simply rebeling." Ariea shrugged.

"Rebeling?" He questioned.

She paused. "Yes, like most children do against their parents."


	3. Chapter 3

It took a lot to stun Obi-Wan Kenobi but this, this was one of those things. Before him stood a strong, beautiful woman who had silenced him with her admission. Finally, his ability to speak returned. "Your father is Darth Sidious?"

She nodded. "Yes. My full name is Ariea Palpatine." His eyes were wide but he made no move to back away from her or release her hand so she continued. "I never knew my mother. To be honest, I'm not sure he was someone he ever loved as in order to love you need to have a heart. My guess is he met a woman who was strong with the force and decided she would be a fine vessel to produce an offspring. I have no memories of him being a loving father. The only memories I have are of his attempt to train me. Of being tortured. Of being told I'm not good enough. Our final conversation, the one that finally pushed me to leave was him telling me that I wasn't good for anything other than being a vessel for the child of Skywalker. I was 16 and was told that I was useless. The first kind words I have ever heard in my life, were from you."

Tears were staining her cheeks. As if suddenly shocked Obi-Wan reacted. She pulled her to him and crushed her lips with his. This girl, this woman, had never felt love her entire life and that was something he intended to rectify.

She responded as he slowly moved her to his room, peeling her shirt off on the way. "You are so beautiful." He mumbled as he let his lips roam down her neck. Ariea moaned and fumbled to remove his shirt. She reveled feeling his bare, chiseled against her hands. He slowly pulled off her bindings, revealing her breasts to him. "Beautiful." He mumbled again, allowing his hands to brush over them.

She reached down and pulled at his pants, attempting to remove them. Finally, she was successful and gasped as she looked at him in all his glory. He smirked, pushing her lightly to fall back on his bed. He quickly discarded of her remaining clothing he stood and gazed down at her. She reached up for him and he took her hand, letting her pull him on top of her.

Their lips locked in a passionate, desperate kiss. As she felt him move to align himself. Sex was something both Obi-Wan and Ariea has experienced before. It was not forbidden by the Jedi, but the feelings that he had for her, they were. And she, she had become experienced after fleeing her father—desperate for the feeling of any kind of emotion. This that they were experiencing however was completely different for both of them.

As he slowly inched himself inside her they both felt a shocking connection that neither had experience before. The force pulsed between them as he began to move inside her. With each passing moment it appeared to build, together with their passion. As they climaxed together they somehow could feel each other's pleasure, which only increased their own experience.

Obi-Wan rolled off of Ariea but did not leave. Instead, he pulled her into him, holding her close.

"That was amazing." She spoke into his shoulder.

Smiling, the Jedi agreed. "Yes, yes it was."

 **Scene**

It had been several weeks since their afternoon of passion and both had been afraid to bring it up or attempt it again. The two fell into a routine of mediation and sparring in the lower area of Obi-Wan's home. She had insisted that they keep up their training in the event her father ever found her. Additionally, there had been rumblings that he had a new apprentice. A man in a black suit whose deep voice sent terror down the spines of all who encountered him.

After training one day Ariea complained of feeling sick. She spent an inordinate amount in the fresher. Finally, Obi-Wan knocked asking after her, afraid that they might have over done their session. Finally she came out, her face pale and eyes wide. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Obi-Wan," she swallowed, "I think I'm pregnant."

Before he could respond her face turned a light tint of green as she turned and ran back in the fresher, closing the door behind her.


End file.
